Wolverine (Logan) (Earth-92131)
; formerly , , , OSS (Office of Strategic Services)In the episode "Old Soldiers", Logan is an agent of the Office of Strategic Services (OSS). | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-92131 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'3" | Weight = 195 lbs. | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Adamantium claws and skeleton | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Canada | Creators = Mark Edward Edens | First = | HistoryText = He is a member of the X-Men whose past in shrouded in mystery. What little that is known is that he is very old, having been around before WWII. Over the course of the series his origin is elaborated on. However, near the end of the series, it is revealed that many memories he has are fake. He is in love with Jean Grey who is dating and later married to Cyclops. This and Cyclops' decision to leave Morph behind makes Logan hostile towards him . He is one of the key X-Men having almost no life outside of them and is one of the most frequently available team members. He and sometimes the X-Men come into conflict with mutants he has met over his long life span such as Omega Red, Lady Deathstrike, Sabertooth, etc. He was present at the wedding of Scott Summers and Jean Grey and warned Scott not to hurt Jean or he will come for him. Logan while visiting the grave of a suspected war criminal remembered a mission during World War 2 with Captain America to save the war criminal who betrayed them to the Red Skull. He was visited at the grave by his daughter who revealed to Logan that he was a double agent working for the Allied Forces. After hearing this Logan used his adamantium claws to en scroll "Hero" on his gravestone. He then when to dinner to a local bistro with the daughter to celebrate her fathers life. He was also present when Professor Xavier was taken by Lilandra. | Powers = Seemingly those of James Howlett of Earth-616 | Abilities = Seemingly those of James Howlett of Earth-616 | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Wolverine appearances in the 1990's X-Men: The Animated Series, was voiced by Cathal J. Dodd, who portrayed it as particularly raspy. | Trivia = * Like his counterpart from Earth-8107, this version of Wolverine wears the yellow and blue "Tigerstripe" costume from the comics. * Dodd also provided Wolverine's voice in the ''Marvel vs. Capcom'' series of fighting games until the year 2000 with Marvel vs. Capcom 2 | Links = }} Category:X-Men: The Animated Series Characters Category:Spider-Man: The Animated Series Characters Category:Regeneration Category:Public Identity Category:Adventurers Category:Mutates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Adamantium Category:Multilingual Category:Espionage Category:Martial Arts Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Howlett Family Category:High Evolutionary Experiment Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants